Hydrogen is an important zero emission fuel. Recently, development of hydrogen fuel infrastructure systems has become a priority to support the use of hydrogen as a fuel.
An important part of a hydrogen fuel infrastructure system is generation of hydrogen. Two methods are generally used for generating hydrogen. One method includes a reforming process for generating hydrogen, e.g., converting hydrocarbon fuel such as natural gas or propane into a hydrogen-rich gas. Another method includes an electrolysis process which uses electrical energy to split water molecules into hydrogen and oxygen. With either method, the hydrogen is often purified and/or compressed so that it can be stored for use.
Hydrogen pumps having proton exchange membranes with porous electrodes have been used for hydrogen purification and/or compression of hydrogen rich gas. Hydrogen separation has also been accomplished via diffusion of hydrogen through a palladium-copper or other palladium alloy foils. In addition, pressure swing absorbers and mechanical compressors have been used to produce high purity pressurized hydrogen.
There is a need for further improvements in hydrogen fuel infrastructure systems, and in particular, to methods, devices, and infrastructure systems for separating, removing, compressing, and generating hydrogen.